


Teach Me

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Suho struggles with losing Kris. Lay struggles with perfecting his Korean. They grow closer through their obstacles and help each other in a way neither one of them would have imagined.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 15





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting some of my work from asianfanfics and I decided to start with this one. This is actually the second fic I ever wrote and it was originally posted in 2018 (so it's fairly old). It isn't my best work but I'll also be posting some of my more recent fics that I'm more proud of. Enjoy!

Lay heaved a sigh as Suho sobbed hysterically into his shoulder. It had been several months since Kris had left EXO, yet Suho was still broken because of it. That was how Lay and Suho’s friendship worked, Suho would help Lay when he struggled with Korean and Lay would comfort Suho when he was upset about Kris’ leaving. Somehow they managed to find times when they had fun with each other, but the majority of the time Lay was either frustrated or Suho was crying. Suho inhaled deep gulps of air as Lay rubbed his back.

“I just miss him so much.”

“I know.” Lay murmured.

Most people would have gotten sick of having to comfort someone over the same thing all the time, but Lay didn’t mind. Suho just needed to heal. It would take time, but Lay was determined to be there for him every step of the way. Suho had lost his best friend and that was never easy. Suho began to wipe his tears away, finally pulling himself together.

“Why don’t we go to bed, we have to start working early tomorrow. You could use some sleep.” Lay suggested sympathetically. Suho nodded, lying back on his bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Lay pulled a blanket over him, patting Suho softly on the head.

“Goodnight Junmyeon.”

“Goodnight Yixing, thank you.” Lay tiptoed out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. He ran into Sehun in the hallway,

“Is it safe to go in there?” he asked quietly. Lay nodded as Sehun stepped passed him on his way to the room he shared with Suho. Lay brushed his teeth and prepared himself for bed, he had an even longer day ahead of him as he and Tao were expected to study their Korean. Lay rubbed his eyes, no matter how much he tried, his language skills never seemed to improve, despite having lived in Korea for several years. 

He rolled into his bed still thinking about Suho, he hated seeing his leader so defeated. He was used to Suho always taking care of everyone, but now he could barely take care of himself. There would be times when he seemed to forget about Kris, where he seemed happy. But it would never last. Sooner or later Suho would lapse into yet another mental breakdown and Lay would have to help him work back up to happiness again. Lay slowly closed his eyes, gently drifting off to sleep  
…

Suho watched in pity as Lay clenched his fists in annoyance. Lay never got upset, even while studying Korean, the closest he’d get to anger was a quiet frustration. Suho knew how hard it was for Lay, not being able to communicate properly can be truly degrading. Suho just tried to help him the best he could.

“Yixing, your grammar is off, try switching the sentence around.” Suho waited patiently as Lay furrowed his brow in concentration. Lay waved his hands in defeat,

“I give up, I’ve never been good at studying. I’m never going to get better.” 

Suho inwardly sighed, “Why don’t you take a break, you’ve worked really hard today.” Lay rubbed his face with his hands, pausing when his fingers entangled in his hair,

“No, I have to keep trying, I’ll get it right at some point.”

Suho worked with Lay for another hour before they were hit with a wave of exhaustion.

“We really should stop now or we’ll never get any sleep.” Suho sighed. Lay groaned in resignation as Suho stood up from his seat. He knew Lay hadn’t been feeling his best lately, the intensive training they were undergoing was taking a toll on him. Suho’s mind wandered off, thinking about how Kris was fluent in every language he spoke. No. He would not think about Kris. He frantically searched his mind for something else, and his mind veered back to Lay. Lay always managed to distract him from the empty hole in his life where Kris used to be. Suho got into bed. He thought of the way Lay chewed his bottom lip in concentration. He smiled to himself, Lay would always be that small shred of happiness that Suho held on to.

…

The members of EXO had a rare day off and Lay utilized the majority of his time to sleep. Most of the members went out but him, D.O., Kai, and Suho had stayed in. Lay woke up to a soft rap on his bedroom door, Suho peaked his head inside,

“How are you feeling?”

Lay stretched his arms above his head, “Tired.”

“Do you want anything?” Suho asked, “You’ve been in bed all day.” Lay smiled sleepily; that was the caring hyung he knew and loved,

“I’m fine,” Lay yawned, “Come here.” Suho entered the room and sat on the bed next to him. Suho brushed Lay’s hair out of his eyes as Lay snuggled deeper into his blanket. He grabbed Suho’s ass playfully as the elder leaned back, laying down next to him.

“I could use some sleep too.” Suho groaned, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Lay shifted closer to Suho as his hyung allowed a small half smile, “Then take a nap.” Lay let out a small yawn as Suho’s eyes grew heavy. They eventually woke up to the dull sounds of D.O.’s cooking.

…

Lay searched frantically through the medicine cabinet. He yelled out the bathroom door, “Kyungsoo-ah! I can’t find any bandaids!” D.O. had cut his finger badly while cooking. He grabbed some tissues instead and raced back to the kitchen. D.O. held his finger under the faucet, grimacing at the sight of his own blood. Lay held out the tissues, “Here.” Kai snatched them out of his hand, grabbing D.O.’s wrist and wrapping the tissues around his injured finger.

“Thank you.” D.O. said as he gripped his hand tightly, applying pressure to his cut. Kai looked up,

“This isn’t going to last very long, try looking in Suho and Sehun’s room, hyung always has this kind of stuff.” Lay nodded, walking down the hallway and entering the bedroom. Their room was a mess, there was no way he was going to find anything. He shuffled through Suho’s dresser, opening and closing drawers and briefly shifting through their contents. When Lay finally got to the bottom drawer, he opened it to find a slender pink object inside. He carefully lifted it into his hands, eyes widening in shock as he realized that it was a vibrator. He sat on Suho’s bed, curiously inspecting the object in his hands. 

He jumped as Suho suddenly entered the room. The elder froze as his eyes found the vibrator resting in Lay’s hands. There was a long pause before Lay spoke,

“Hyung, why do you have this?” 

Suho shrugged nonchalantly, as if it didn’t matter, “It’s just something that I like.” Suho removed the vibrator from his hands and lightly placed it back in the drawer. He sat on his bed next to Lay, resting his fingers gently on Lay’s thigh. He didn’t think much of this until those fingers slowly crept towards his hand. Suho’s fingers traced his palm with such tenderness that a shiver slowly traveled up Lay’s spine.

They looked at each other. Suho’s eyes searching Lay’s. Confusion fogged his mind as Suho grew closer to him. He slowly leaned in, giving Lay a soft peck. Lay had been kissed on the cheek by his fellow band members on several occasions, but not once had they kissed him on the lips.

“Is that okay?” Suho asked. His expression was unreadable. Lay was still confused as to what was happening,

“I suppose so...” Lay considered for a moment before leaning in to Suho and kissing him swiftly on the lips, just as his hyung had done, “Do you have any bandaids?” Lay asked. Suho laughed, leaning over to his nightstand and pulling the box from the drawer.

“Thanks hyung. Kyungsoo cut his hand.” Lay took the box and left Suho alone in his room. He felt strange. Did friends normally do that? Was this yet another aspect of Korean culture that he had overlooked? He liked the feeling of Suho’s lips, but there was no way that it was normal. He re-entered the kitchen, opening the box and tossing D.O. a bandaid. He waved a hand as D.O. thanked him, sitting next to Kai at the kitchen counter. D.O. went back to his cooking and continued his conversation with Kai. Lay played with his hands, thoughts coursing through his mind. He picked at his fingers, smiling at the thought of Suho’s lips pressed against his own. If this was something that friends did, he could get used to it.

... 

Suho did not know what had come over him. He sat alone in his room after Lay had gone to deliver D.O. his bandaid. He remained in a state of shock. When Lay found the vibrator, Suho had been at a loss of what to do. Lay must have learned then that Suho liked men. He had wanted to talk to Lay about it but couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead, he had simply confirmed any suspicion Lay may have had by kissing him. Lay had just looked so perfect and the urge had fallen upon Suho so suddenly that he had not known how to shake it away.

Thinking about Lay sent a flood of happiness throughout his body. Lay had kissed him back. Was something happening between them? Suho’s thoughts shifted, maybe this was a way for him to finally get over Kris. A sudden spark of fear arose inside of him. What if Lay had guessed that he and Kris had been together? Not one person knew about Suho and Kris’ relationship, all of the members of EXO had just assumed that they had been good friends. Suho swallowed dryly, he did not want Lay or any of the other members to know this piece of information. He feared their view of him would change. No one could know. Suho proceeded to ponder whether or not to pursue Lay, and the thought of his pale skin pressed against his own decided for him. If Lay was willing, Suho wanted to be able to relieve his craving.

Over the next few days, Suho and Lay grew closer. At first Suho would give only a brief touch, a brush of the wrist or the graze of a thigh, and using these small signals worked. Occasionally Lay would pull him into a hidden corner for a quick kiss, flushing slightly at Suho’s smile. When they huddled together on the couch, Suho would run a hand through Lay’s hair or trace his chest with his fingers. Lay’s pale skin and deep dimples drove him crazy. He was just so damn beautiful.

Suho noticed that Lay began to worry less. He didn’t seem as stressed over refining his Korean and he actually noticed improvement in Lay’s language skills, seeming happier all together. They joked around more, making their long days seem less tiring. Suho gradually thought about Kris less and less. There was always a twinge of guilt, however, after an encounter with Lay, but Suho would simply brush it away.

One evening, Suho and Lay sat alone in the latter’s room. They had been talking, but after a while they began to engulf each other in passionate kisses. Lay’s right hand gently held Suho’s face, his left tightly gripping Suho’s thigh. Suho inhaled deeply as Lay’s hand traveled higher. He swung his leg around the younger’s waist until he was straddling him, pressing his dongsaeng up against the wall. Lay pulled away,

“What are you doing?”

Suho pressed his lips against Lay’s earlobe, “I can show you more.” He whispered softly as Lay squirmed underneath him. He gently nibbled on his ear and turned his head to kiss the tender skin on Lay’s jaw.

“Teach me.” Lay grabbed Suho’s face and turned it back to him. He couldn’t suppress his smile as Lay kissed him hungrily. Suho slowly ground his hips against the Lay’s, his pants tightening as he gasped slightly. Removing his shirt briskly, Suho paused as his dongsaeng hesitantly removed his own. Lay’s body was so tempting. Suho caressed Lay’s chest with rough hands as Lay wrapped his arms around him, running his hands up and down his toned back. Suho felt him harden.

His hands flew to Lay’s pants, frantically undoing his belt buckle. Lay’s brow creased in bewilderment as Suho swiftly removed his jeans and boxers. Suho could feel Lay’s pulse quicken. Lay slowly unbuttoned Suho’s pants, fingers fumbling as Suho helped him. When all clothing had been discarded to the floor, Suho kelt back on the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He ordered Lay. He obeyed uncertainly. Suho’s groin throbbed in excitement, licking his lips before placing his tongue deep inside of Lay. Lay froze, shock rippling through him as Suho probed his tongue in and out. Suho relished the taste of him. A quiet moan escaped Lay’s lips, rocking his hips slightly as he was eaten out. Suho withdrew, licking his fingers thoroughly before placing his middle finger inside of Lay. Suho entered another finger, moving deeper. Lay’s hand suddenly flew to his own cock and began pleasuring himself. Suho was pleased at his reaction. Lay’s breathing grew ragged until Suho finally stopped.

“Sit up.” Lay turned to face his hyung. Suho gently peeled Lay’s thighs apart, grinning at his length before taking his cock into his mouth. Lay watched in astonishment as Suho bobbed his head up and down. Suho’s pace quickened. Lay inhaled sharply, gripping the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles slowly turning white. Suho took him deeper.

“Hyung, wait.”

Suho stopped just as Lay shot his load over his face. Lay’s face turned white with horror,

“Oh god Junmyeon, I didn’t mean too.” 

Suho licked his lips, relishing the taste, “That’s okay Yixing.” He picked up his discarded tshirt and wiped his face, “Now it’s your turn.” 

Suho sat back on the bed, Lay looked uncertain.

“Are you sure?”

Suho chuckled and grabbed him by the hair, dragging Lay closer, “Just do it.” He whispered. Lay smiled sheepishly. He took what he could into his mouth and started to slowly bob his head, just as Suho had done. Suho leaned his head back and exhaled softly. It was Lay’s first time with a man yet he was so good. He placed his hand on Lay’s head, pushing him further down his length. The younger obliged and sped up. Suho breathed shakily. Lay was completely absorbed in the task at hand, making sure to give his hyung as much pleasure as possible. Suho’s legs began to tremble, he stopped Lay’s head from moving and came inside his mouth.

Lay withdrew, about to spit.

“No. Swallow.” Suho watched as Lay gulped, cum oozing from the corner of his mouth. Suho swiped his thumb over the hot liquid and flicked it away. Lay grinned broadly, he pushed Suho onto his back and kissed him roughly. But after a moment, Suho slowly pushed him away,

“I think that’s enough for our lesson today.” A disappointed expression crossed Lay’s face. Suho enjoyed teasing him, making him wait for more.

Lay nodded, “Alright.” They put their clothes back on, Suho finding a new shirt. They left the bedroom and joined the rest of EXO in their evening activities, acting as though nothing had happened behind Lay’s bedroom door.

…

It went on like this for weeks, and each time Suho taught him more. Lay grew excited each time he tried something new. It was so surreal, never once had he imagined that he would be doing these things with a man.

He noticed an improvement in Suho’s mood. He had not mentioned Kris for a while and Lay was glad to be able to distract Suho from his loss. Suho cracked more of his bad jokes and acted like a caring mother once more. It made the rest of the members happy to see him acting like his old self again and Sehun stopped mentioning Suho quietly crying himself to sleep. Everything was back to normal except for the scandalous acts Lay and Suho often engaged in.

One day Suho shoved Lay forcefully into his and Sehun’s room, locking the door with an echoing click.

“I think you’re ready.” Within seconds, all of their clothes had been removed. Suho grabbed Lay’s wrist roughly, pain shooting through his arm. Suho flung him onto the bed, Lay waiting as his hyung approached him slowly. He knelt down, carefully pulling a small box out from under his bed. Lay’s curiosity grew as Suho removed a length of rope.

“Lay back.”

He watched as Suho lifted his arms above his head. Purposefully and deliberately, Suho tied Lay’s wrist tightly to the head board. Suho then straddled him, kissing him softly. His lips slowly traveled downwards, kissing first Lay’s neck, then his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. Lay expected Suho to blow him, but was disappointed. Suho stopped and smirked at him, getting up to remove another object from the box. Lay strained to see what was inside, but the rope wrapped around his wrists dug painfully into his skin.

Suho stood up, a cruel looking whip held tightly in his hands. He reached over to the nightstand, retrieving a small container of lube and pouring its contents onto his cock. He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling above Lay. He grew excited, for Lay had had no idea that this was what Suho liked. Without any warning, Suho struck him. Lay let out a sharp gasp. It had not hurt as much as he imagined it would, but it was just enough pain to get a reaction. He looked up at Suho with pleading eyes, wanting to feel Suho inside him yet also desiring another stroke of the whip.

“You have to be quiet Yixing, or else you will have to be punished.” Suho teased, slashing the whip across Lay’s chest. He winced. Suho finally entered Lay, pounding him roughly. He struck Lay with the whip once more and an involuntary moan escaped his lips.

Suho pulled out quickly, “I thought I told you to be quiet.” Suho stood again, reaching for the box. What else could Suho possibly have in there? Lay squirmed with a mixture of fear and excitement as Suho lifted a black and red ball gag from the box. Lay opened his mouth eagerly as Suho adjusted the strap around his head,

“Is this okay?”

Lay nodded, the gag preventing him from speaking. Suho climbed back on the bed and repositioned himself, hitting Lay across the stomach with the whip. This time he made no sound. He closed his eyes tightly as Suho entered him once more. Lay strained at the bonds on his wrists as Suho thrusted into him deeply. He was beaten time and again by the whip. Lay enjoyed every moment, it was the perfect mixture between pleasure and pain. The sting of the whip only aroused him more. He closed his eyes as Suho went faster, tightening his grip on Lay’s waist. Lay bucked his hips, Suho was just so _big_. 

Suho pulled out suddenly, tears springing up in Lay’s eyes as he felt his skin tear. Suho poured lube onto his hand, making Lay shudder as Suho’s hands met his shaft. Suho applied the lube thoroughly before straddling him. He clenched his teeth around the gag as Suho slowly sat on his dick. His hyung sighed in satisfaction, smoothly rolling his body. Deep welts formed on Lay’s wrists from the taut rope. His muscles tensed at Suho’s tightness. He began to move his hips in rhythm with Suho. 

The elder placed his hands on Lay’s chest and hung his head. He made a fist with his hands, nails digging into his palms. Suho’s breath quickened and he rolled his hips faster. Lay thrusted harder. He began shaking uncontrollably until he came inside of Suho with a muffled groan. An expression of ecstacy crossed Suho’s face as he rolled his body, muscles rippling beneath his skin. He gasped as he shot hot cum all over Lay’s torso.

He removed himself from Lay, his entire bottom half sticky with thick white liquid. Suho leaned forward, removing the ball gag from Lay’s head. He raised his head to capture Suho’s mouth with his own, sighing in relief as Suho untied him. Lay sat up, rubbing his wrists. A grin split across Suho’s face,

“Did you like that baby?” Lay kissed Suho roughly in response,

“That was amazing.”

They began to clean up. Careful to leave no signs of their recent actions. When they were satisfied, Suho pulled Lay into a slow and passionate kiss, whispering softly as they broke apart,

“Goodnight Yixing.”

“Goodnight hyung.” Lay delivered him a quick peck before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. As he lay in bed he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

…

Lay was taking a shower when he heard the bathroom door rattle.

“Good morning Yixing!” Baekhyun entered the room wielding a pair of chopsticks he had used to unlock the door, “Are you almost done?” Baekhyun’s voice chirped brightly from the other side of the shower curtain.

“No. I just got in.”

“Perfect!” Baekhyun popped his head into the shower before stepping inside, “You can help me with my body scrub.”

Lay and Baekhyun had showered together before, but this time was different. Lay ran his hands over Baekhyun’s back, rubbing the scrub deep into his skin. As Baekhyun chattered on about some nonsense or another, Lay couldn’t help but feel guilty. He felt as if he were being unfaithful to Suho. But Lay did not even know what they had together. He flicked a small piece of skin off of Baekhyun’s shoulder. What _did_ he have with Suho? He knew that what they did was definitely not something normal friends did. All he knew was that it made them both happy.

Lay turned around, feeling strange as he felt Baekhyun’s hands on his back. He had gotten so used to the feeling of Suho’s hands, that Baekhyun’s seemed foreign to him. He tried to relieve the tension in his shoulders at Baekhyun’s touch. They spoke casually for the remainder of the shower. After they finished, Lay stepped out and hastily wrapped a towel around his waist. Baekhyun thanked him for his help as Lay rushed from the room in a cold sweat. He gulped in deep breaths of air once he reached his bedroom, leaning against the wall for support. He balled his shaking hands into fists as he calmed himself. He reminded himself that he had done nothing wrong, showering with the other members was just something Baekhyun did from time to time. There had been nothing sexual about the encounter. There was no reason for Lay to feel this way.

After managing to reassure himself, he put on his clothes and left the room, joining the other members as they made their way down to the studio. Lay couldn’t meet Suho’s eyes. Later that day, however, Suho confronted him in the hallway of their dorm.

“What’s wrong?” Suho demanded. His eyes bored into Lay’s. He lowered his gaze.

“It’s nothing.”

Suho lifted Lay’s chin. Their eyes met, “I know you better than anyone. You’ve been avoiding me all day. What happened?” Concerned crossed his face.

Lay’s ears grew hot in embarrassment, “Baekhyun took a shower with me today.” He flinched as Suho laughed sharply,

“What’s wrong with that?”

Lay shrugged, “It was just weird. It felt wrong, given what we have been doing together.” 

A slight crease formed on Suho’s brow, “Baekhyun showers with everyone, and that’s totally fine.” Lay flexed his fingers,

“What are we doing Junmyeon?”

Now it was Suho’s turn to look away. He paused,

“I don’t know.”

Lay frowned. He wanted an answer. He wanted to know what he and Suho were to each other. Suho looked up at him,

“But that’s okay. We don’t have to know. We can just be.” He pulled Lay close to him, kissing him softly. Lay was hesitant, but he kissed him back. Maybe Suho was right. Maybe they could just be as they were and not have to worry about anything else.

…

Over time, they discovered that Lay proffered to be more dominant and Suho proffered to be more submissive. They stopped questioning their relationship and just did as they pleased. Suho was happier that way. Their long days of work seemed shorter, as Suho and Lay spent more time together. Either cuddling on the couch and talking or engaging in various sexual experiences, Suho began to forget his problems.

But his problems didn’t go away.

Suho was in the living room reading when his phone vibrated at an oncoming text. He picked up his phone, expecting it to be something insignificant. Suho’s heart dropped. It was Kris. He glanced over at Xiumin, making sure he hadn’t seen. Suho gulped. He hadn’t talked to Kris in months. He calmly stood up and made his way to his room, heart beating furiously as he opened the text message.

Kris: Can we talk?

Suho replied with shaking hands.

Suho: Yeah. Is something wrong?

He waited uncomfortably for Kris’ reply.

Kris: I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry for how we left things. I was so stupid, I hurt you for my own personal gain.

Suho waited.

Kris: I miss you.

Suho: I miss you too.

Kris: I want us to be friends again. Everything has been more difficult without you. 

Suho: How do I know that I can trust you again?

Suho felt tears form in his eyes, they dripped slowly down his face.

Kris: Because I still love you Junmyeon, and I can hardly live with myself for what I did to you.

Suho put down his phone. He wiped his tears away and stared blankly at the opposite wall. He didn’t know how to feel. Was this really happening? He and Kris had left things on such a bad note that the situation seemed unreal. Suho knew that some of them still kept in touch with him. Did the other members know that Kris was trying to make amends? He did not know whether to feel elated or angry at Kris’ sudden contact.

Lay stepped into the room, “You okay hyung?”

Suho’s mouth grew dry, his voice coming out in a feeble croak, “Kris just texted me.”

Lay’s eyes widened in surprise, “That’s great! What did he say?”

“He wanted to make things right between us.” Suho said cautiously, “I’m not quite sure how I feel about it.”

Lay sat down next to him eagerly, “Do you think the two of you can be friends again?” He paused, “I know he still cares about you.” Suho looked up at him,

“I just don’t know. I’ve been dreaming for months that something like this would happen, but now that it has, I don’t know what I want anymore.”

“I think you should talk to him. Your relationship was really special.”

Suho looked at him. Lay smiled, his dimpled cheeks showing that he was genuinely happy that Suho had regained contact with his best friend.

“Thanks Yixing.”

…

Suho didn’t mention Kris in the following days. Lay was excited at the possibility of their friendship rekindling. But in the meantime, he and Suho continued with their sinful activities. And the intensity of their encounters only increased.

They experienced a stroke of luck when the members of EXO all decided to go out for the evening. All except for Lay and Suho. At long last, they would finally be completely alone. As soon as the members left, they went straight to Sehun and Suho’s room, not bothering to close the door. Lay did not hesitate in slamming Suho into the opposite wall. They tore at each other’s clothing as they enveloped each other in ravenous kisses. Suho bit his lip as Lay knelt down. He took Suho’s cock in his mouth instantly.

Lay grew hard at the taste of him. He placed his hands on Suho’s waist as Suho leaned his head back against the wall. Lay bobbed his head. Retracting back and then reaching forward. He nibbled softly on Suho’s tip, making him sigh softly. Lay went deeper, almost making himself gag.

He stood suddenly, Suho pouting in disappointment. Lay kissed him, biting his lip. He ran his hands along Suho’s broad shoulders and slender neck. Lay’s fingers wrapped around his hyung’s throat, applying pressure softly. Suho swung both of his legs around the younger’s waist and Lay held him tightly, using the wall behind Suho for support. Lay entered him carefully, straining due to the lack of lubricant. Suho gasped loudly as Lay began to pound him against the wall. The room shook slightly with each thrust, Suho groaning as Lay tightened his hand around his neck.

Sweat poured down Lay’s back at the effort of supporting Suho between him and the wall. He lowered the hand on Suho’s throat down to his thigh and carried him over to the bed. Laying him down, he pulled out.

“Bend over.” Lay commanded, Suho stood and obediently leaned over his bed.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Lay used the length of rope to tie Suho’s wrists together. He then grabbed the container of lube and rubbed the contents onto his cock. Lay positioned himself behind him, Suho quivering with excitement. Lay pressed the side of Suho’s face into the bed with his hand, 

“You ready?” He asked lightly.

“Yes Yixing! Please just do it!”

Lay grinned, savoring the moment in which Suho had begged. Lay plunged himself deep inside of him. Suho rocked his hips back, in time with each thrust. Lay loved the feeling of him. His breath grew shaky. He gazed at Suho’s muscular back, the muscles rippled and tensed underneath his pale skin. The elder moaned weakly as Lay pleasured him.

Pulling out with a grunt, he untied Suho’s hands. His hyung sat up and turned, grabbing Lay roughly and pulling him onto the bed. Lay sat leaning against the wall as Suho sat on his lap. He let Lay enter him and began rolling his body. Lay moaned, his hands gripping Suho’s back tightly. The feeling of Suho riding him was one of pure ecstacy. Lay began to suck on his neck, not worrying about the mark it would result in. Constant moans escaped from Suho with each roll of his body. They had never once been allowed to make noise, and because the other members were gone, now was the time.

Lay shuddered as Suho quickened his pace. With each roll of his body, Lay groaned softly. He felt himself begin to climax, but just as he was about to cum, Suho removed himself. The elder smirked teasingly and ran a hand down Lay’s chest, digging his nails into the tender skin and leaving dark red trails along his torso. Lay swung Suho around, pinning him against the wall. Suho sat with his legs spread apart as Lay leaned in to give Suho’s ear a gentle nibble before driving into him fast and hard.

Suho moaned shrilly at the sudden penetration. Lay began to pound into him with such force that the whole room shook. Suho’s body repeatedly thudded against the wall, Lay moaning as his body trembled. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room as Lay relentlessly thrusted deep inside of him. Again and again he drove into him. And again and again Suho screamed.

Lay gasped for air. Tightly closing his eyes, Suho whispered meekly,

“Yixing…”

His hyung released himself, and a few moments later, Lay came inside of him, hot liquid filling him thoroughly. He pulled out. They both lay back on the bed panting heavily. Lay turned, leaning over the man that lay beside him, he captured Suho’s lips in a heated kiss. The elder intertwined their fingers. In that moment he was happy, laying beside Suho and drinking in every one of his beautiful features. They remained in a comfortable silence until Lay spoke.

“We should probably get dressed before the others come back.” His breath was husky and ragged.

“I don’t think I can walk.”

Lay chuckled softly, a small smile forming on his hyung’s lips. Suho turned away, looking straight ahead of him, still trying to regain his breath. Lay wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a shadow of regret cross his face.

…

Suho remained distant over the next few days. He was uncharacteristically irritable, withdrawing to his room more and more. Lay didn’t want to pry, but he grew steadily worried. Was Suho finally going to relapse into another mental breakdown? He had been doing so well since they had gotten involved with one another. Was it something that _he_ did? But Lay knew that even if he had done something wrong, his hyung would never get mad at him. 

Suho was reluctantly helping Lay with studying Korean. He reeked of hopelessness. 

“Hyung is this right?” Lay looked at him, “Hyung?” 

Suho’s mind had obviously wandered. He looked down at his hands with an unreadable expression. Lay rested a hand on his shoulder,

“Junmyeon?” 

Suho shook himself, “Sorry, what did you say?” He rubbed his eyes stressfully. He sighed in defeat as Lay placed his hand on his cheek, leaning softly into the comforting touch. Lay kissed him slowly and tenderly in an attempt to reassure him. But all of a sudden Suho pushed him away. Lay blinked in surprise.

“Just don’t.” Suho gave a muffled sob as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. Lay was shocked at his sudden outburst.

“Junmyeon…”

Suho shook his head and turned away, hiding his crumpling face from his dongsaeng. Lay’s heart ached. Suho had never once pulled away from him, had never once tried to hide his feelings. Lay spoke with caution,

“Is it Kris?”

Suho turned back to him with a pained expression on his face. He nodded as hot tears flowed freely,

“I can’t do this anymore, it’s not fair to Kris and it’s not fair to myself. I still love him.”

Lay frowned. He should have known. They sat in silence, Lay shifting uncomfortably,

“What you taught me… did you learn it from Kris?”

Suho laughed, “Yeah, I did.” A fresh wave of sobs racked his body.“I don’t understand why he left. Was it because of me?”

“You know that’s not true, Kris still cares about you, he just did what he thought was best for him to grow as an artist. It was a difficult decision for him to make. Don’t be mad at him, but more importantly, don’t be mad at yourself.” 

He buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry Yixing, I was hurting and I used you.” Lay made an attempt at a smile,

“But that’s what I’m here for. You were hurting and I helped you. I am Healing Unicorn Lay after all.”

Suho laughed again and wiped his tears from his eyes, “Thanks Yixing.” Lay placed a hand on the small of his back.

“I understand if you want to stop. You need to get better, you just need to find a better way to heal. I will always be your friend and I want you to be feeling your best.” 

Suho nodded, “I think it’s the right thing to do.” He spoke with a sad smile, “Thank you for being here for me.”

Lay wrapped his arms around his beloved leader as Suho rested his head gently at his shoulder. It was a shame that they could not have become something more. But Lay didn’t think about that. Instead he vowed to do everything in his power to help his hyung regain himself. In that moment, all that mattered was Suho, Suho and nothing else.


End file.
